OS Sardiniens
by Cerise-san
Summary: Cadeau pour Risette! Recueil d'OS débiles et pas drôles. En même temps, c'est l'humour Sardine!
1. Une histoire de Jedi!

**Hellow les gens!**

**Me revoici pour un Recueil de OS. J'ai déjà écrit 8 chapitres, et comme dit dans le titre, j'ai prévu dans mettre en ligne 10. Après, le nombre peut varier, en fonction de mon inspi :D**

**Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture, enfin j'espère u_u**

**Note: Ce recueil est un cadeau pour ma Risette, parce que... ben j'en avais envie^^ **

**J'espère que ça te plaira 'Sette!**

* * *

**Titre: Une histoire de Jedi!**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Shinji, mais très très léger, on s'en même pas compte, en fait^^**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: OS.**

**Disclaimers: Tite Kubo n'a toujours pas envisagé l'hypothèse de me céder les droits d'auteur. Gros vilain!**

**

* * *

**

Aujourd'hui, Ichigo était vraiment crevé. Le front lustré de sueur, il reprit difficilement son souffle. L'entraînement pour maîtriser son Hollow devenait de plus en plus musclé. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait s'en passer, Shiro attendant toujours dans l'ombre qu'il baisse les bras pour prendre sa place.

Passant une main sur sa tempe pour l'essuyer, Ichigo remit en même temps son masque en place. A l'autre bout du terrain, Shinji sourit avant d'attaquer à nouveau le rouquin, une étrange étincelle brillant dans son regard.

Une heure plus tard, ils s'arrêtent. Ichigo était littéralement en nage, et avait bien besoin d'une pause. Il en profita pour vider deux bouteilles d'eau minérale d'affilé, sous l'oeil amusé de son professeur, frais comme un gardon.

" Ben quoi?", demanda Ichigo, surpris.

" Rien!", répondit Shinji avec un sourire éclatant.

" Mais bien sûr! C'est quoi c'sourire?", reprit le rouquin, franchement irrité par l'attitude du blond, bien qu'intrigué, à présent.

" C'est juste que... Mon élève s'améliore! Bien sûr, il ne pourra jamais me dépasser, mais c'est déjà bien!", s'écria Shinji, tout ému.

On pouvait presque voir une ch'tite larmette au coin d'un de ses nenoeils.

_Mon Dieu._

" Merci Maître", répondit Ichigo d'un ton blasé, se demandant ce qu'il avait fumé au lieu de ses clopes habituelles.

" Gentil Padawan!", gagatisa Shinji, des coeurs roses bonbons qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler la couleur originale et pétante des cheveux de Yachiru, voletants autour de lui. Limite il se mettait pas à crier " KAWAI!" comme une fangirl enragée. Pitoyable.

Ichigo se posait vraiment des questions, maintenant.

_Kami-Sama!_

" Marijuana? Héroïne?"

" Non, je sais! Tu as ENCORE regardé les redif's de Star Wars sur M6!"

* * *

**NDA: Oui, c'est pourri. Et oui, vous pouvez avoir un peu peur, moi même, je m'effraie. **

**Et oui, je regardais Star Wars sur M6 quand j'ai écrit _ça._ Mais vous l'aviez sûrement compris^^**

**Désolé, Risette, de te faire ça comme cadeau, ça craint franchement. Et encore, t'a pas tout vu XD**

**Reviews?**


	2. Mauvaise humeur?

**Titre: Mauvaise humeur.**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Shinji, on se refait pas^^ **

**Et cette fois-ci, ça se voit ne serais-ce qu'un peu!**

**Rating: K.**

**Genre: OS**

**Disclaimers: Pareil que pour le chapitre 1.**

**

* * *

**

Ce jour-là, Shinji s'était levé de fort mauvaise humeur. Bon, c'est vrai que ça changeait pas trop des autres jours, mais quand même! Ichigo, habitué aux humeurs (trop) changeantes de son compagnon, ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, bien qu'un peu irrité par son caractère de cochon. M'enfin... Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter*, car il était bougrement en retard. Ichigo se grouilla donc, s'habilla en deux-deux et choppa son petit ami par les cheveux qu'il portait trèèès longs, celui-ci fort heureusement habillé et coiffé ( même si maintenant, sa coiffure est ruinée).

"Bouges ton cul! On a un entraînement à faire!", grogna très élegamment Ichigo.

" Ta geule, Fraisy!", répondit fort gentiment Shinji, encore empaitré dans les brumes du sommeil ( car personne n'a dit qu'il était du matin, le bonhomme!).

En chemin, ils croisèrent Renji:

" Yo!", les salua t-ils.

" Oï, Renji! Désolé, on est pressés! On se voit plus tard!", lança Ichi.

" OK, à plus les tourtereaux!", cria le chevelu en commençant à s'éloigner.

" Hey, qu'est-c'-qui m'veut l'babouin?", marmonna Shinji dans sa barbe imaginaire, la tête dans l'cul et l'air irrité.

" Nani?

- Oh, gomen Renji! J'avais oublié de te dire... Shinji est grognon le matin quand il a pas bu son Ricoré..."

**

* * *

**

**Non, je ne fait pas de la pub pour Ricoré, vu que j'en bois pas. Mais j'aime bien la pub :D**

**Reviews?**

* Et là, Yoruichi me hait.


	3. Un cadeau Fraisy à chier!

**Titre: Un cadeau Fraisy à chier!**

**Pairing: Boh, je crois que vous pouvez deviner,non? Bon. Ichi x Shinji!**

**Rating: K.**

**Genre: OS. Ou alors un drabble long. Au choix.**

**Disclaimers: Toujours pareil.**

* * *

Ichigo adore Shinji. En même temps, quoi de plus normal, vu qu'ils sont en couple?

C'est vrai, quoi! Pour Ichi, Shinji peut-être considéré comme l'homme parfait! Enfin, d'un certain point de vue et si on occulte le fait que le blond soit pas très fut-fut et ai un humour des plus déplorables. A ajouter à cela ses goûts pourris, qui se retrouvent souvent dans les cadeaux d'anniversaire qu'il offre à ses proches quand il y pense, ce qui arrive autant de fois qu'un Byakuya qui sourit, c'est-à-dire très rarement.

Et là, maintenant, TOUT DE SUITE, Ichigo déteste Shinji. De tout son coeur. Voui Monsieur, il a une très forte envie de l'étriper à mains nues.

Parce que franchement, déjà qu'il oublie pratiquement à chaque fois son anniversaire, il aurait pû trouver autre chose comme cadeau!

Au moins, maintenant, Ichi sait que son petit ami a un humour irrécupérable. Ou qu'il est effroyablement mesquin.

Parce que, VOUS, vous apprécieriez qu'on vous offre l'intégrale de Charlotte Aux Fraises en DVD pour votre anniversaire?!

**

* * *

**

**Reviews!**


	4. Un peu de blush, mon choux?

**Titre: Un peu de blush, mon choux?**

**Pairing: Yumi x Ikkaku!**

**Rating: K.**

**Genre: OS.**

**Disclaimers: Idem.**

**

* * *

**

Yumichika adore tout ce qui est beau. Oui, il abhorre la laideur au plus haut point. Et ça, Ikkaku l'a bien compris. A ses dépends.

" Mais enfin! Ikkaku! Viens ici tout de suite que je t'arranges!", chantonne Yumi, les bras chargés de cosmétiques en tout genre, et un sourire sadique scotché sur son joli minois.

" NAAAOONNN! ", hurle Ikkaku, des larmes aux coins des yeux et des trémolos dans la voix.

Il ne fait plus le fier, le troisième siège de la 11 ème division, hein!

" Mais, Ikka'*! Je vais juste améliorer ton maquillage et te faire un masque exfoliant à la mangue!", pleurniche Yumichika pour essayer en vain d'attendrir son compagnon.

" Hors de question", répond celui-ci avec hargne.

OUI, Ikkaku aime Yumichika.

OUI, Ikkaku est un membre de la 11 ème division. Et féroce en plus.

Mais supporter les étranges lubies de son chéri, là faut pas abuser!

Et pis, même si il ne l'avouera jamais, il trouve son maquillage très bien comme ça!

Et Yumi peut mettre son masque exfoliant la où il pense! Non mais!

* * *

* Qui a dit Ikéa?

**Reviews pleaaase :D ? Même si c'est pour dire que ça craint du boudin!**


	5. Persuasion

**Titre: Persuasion.**

**Pairing: Byakuya x Renji!**

**Rating: K.**

**Genre: OS ou gros drabble.**

**Disclaimers: Cela n'a pas changé entre temps.**

* * *

Dans le bureau du Capitaine de la 6ème division, tout était calme. On entendait juste le bruit de la plume grattant contre le papier et les mouches voler, pour celles qui étaient encore en vie, et non pas gelées par l'aura glaciale du frigide Taïcho. Byakuya Kuchiki était occupé à remplir des dossiers plus inintéressants les uns que les autres, et depuis quelques minutes déjà, regardait son vice-capitaine, Abarai Renji, se tourner joliment les pouces. Celui-ci jetait des coups d'oeils vitreux à la pile de dossiers immense en hibernation sur son bureau, en espérant en vain qu'elle disparaisse.

" Renji", appela Byakuya d'une voix lasse.

Le susnommé sursauta.

" Oui, Taïcho?

- Tu n'est pas destiné à travailler?

- Heu...

- Très bien. Viens donc me voir à mon bureau."

Renji s'avança prudemment vers le bureau de son capitaine, et se mit face à lui.

Byakuya s'approcha de son visage et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt, Renji passa de rouge écrevisse à blanc cachet d'aspirine. Puis, il se précipita vers son bureau, s'assit, choppa le premier dossier de la pile et commença à travailler.

Dans son coin, Byakuya s'autorisa un petit sourire de satisfaction.

Le chantage affectif " Tu taffes sinon ce soir c'est canapé", marchait super bien comme technique de persuasion!


	6. Quoi d'neuf, Docteur?

**Titre: Quoi d'neuf, Docteur?**

**Pairing: Ukitake x Kyoraku.**

**Rating: K+.**

**Genre: OS.**

**Disclaimers: Pareil.**

**

* * *

**

Jûushiro Ukitake amait le thé.

Kyoraku Shunshui lui idolâtrait le saké.

Malgré leurs divergences en matière de boissons, ils étaient amis. Le Duo de Choc du Seireitei!

Cependant, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient... plus que ça.

Le premier à le découvrir fût Hitsugaya et ce, complètement par hasard.

Un jour, le capitaine de la 10 ème division se rendit aux quartiers de celui de la 13 ème, passablement énervé, les bras chargés de bonbons.

" M'enfin... Fait chier avec ses bonbecs à le noix... Combien de fois devrais-je lui répéter que je ne suis _pas_ un enfant et que je n'aime _pas_ les sucettes à la fraise?!", marmonna très gentiment Toshirô, une jolie petite veine battant furieusement contre sa tempe.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée de la demeure d'Ukitake, il s'apprêtait à toquer quand il entendit des éclats de voix et des gloussements filtrer à travers le paravent.

" Jûu-kun! Fais " Aaah!" pour infirmière Kyo'!

- Bon, d'accord Shunshui-chan!

- Gentil garçon!"

Intrigué et encore naïf, Hitsugaya colla son visage contre la vitre à côté de la porte, les sourcils froncés. Que faisait encore ces deux abrutis?

Quelques secondes plus tard, il retira brusquement son minois, les joues écarlates et partit dans un shumpô précipité.

À l'intérieur, un Shunshui vêtu d'un costume de soubrette, une aiguille à la main, un sourire charmeur et innocent scotché sur le visage demanda à un Ukitake menotté à son lit et visiblement un peu gêné:

" Oups! Tu crois qu'il nous a vus?

- T'inquiètes pas! Shiro-Chan dira rien...

- Il doit être trop traumatisé pour ça, le pauvre petit! Bon on reprend?

- Voui, infirmière Kyo-chan!

- Quel patient adorable! Allez, une ch'tite piqûre pour aller mieux!

- ... Aïe!

- Oh, désolé! Shunshui-chan va te donner un bisous guérisseur!"

SMACK.

" ... Mais heu! J'ai pas le droit à plus?!"

* * *

**Kami-Sama! C'est moi qui est écrit ça ^^ ?**


	7. La Fraccion perverse!

**Titre: La Fraccion perverse!**

**Pairing: Roudoudou, heu... Szayel x Lumina XD**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: OS particulièrement idiot.**

**Diclaimers: _Toujours_ pareil.**

**

* * *

**

Szayel était très fier de ses Fraccions. C'était lui qui les avait crées, à l'aide de restes de Hollows. Bon, dit comme ça, c'est vrai que c'était pas très ragoûtant, mais ça expliquait le Q.I d'huître de ses Fraccions, et ça restait tout de même une prouesse génétique et scientifique!

Soit, la majorité de ses " esclaves" étaient inutiles au combat, à chier en défense, et ne servaient qu'à le régénérer en cas de pépin, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent!

En ce moment, Szayel travaillait sur un projet rigolo: il essayait de greffer un cerveau à Lumina!

Dans son laboratoire, il débuta la greffe. Quelques minutes après avoir commencé l'opération, Lumina remua doucement sur le billard, avant de se relever en position assise, un scalpel planté dans le cervelet, sous l'oeil ébahi de Szayel, qui l'avait pourtant shooté avec de la morphine et bourré de somnifères.

La Fraccion se tourna vers lui avec un sourire sadique et susurra au lieu de l'habituel mais non moins soûlant : " Szayel Aporro-sama!":

" Alors, mon p'tit Aporro? On se sent seul? T'a envie d'une ch'tite gâterie?"

" Nyé?", répondit très intelligemment Roudoudou Rose, ses zoulis sourcils froncés, lui donnant des rides prématurement.

Merde! Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se servir du cerveau d'Il Forte comme base pour son opération! Il venait, à ses dépends, de transformer la craintive et idiote Lumina en pervers sado-maso!

Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement horriblement aiguë et puissant retentit dans tout Las Noches.

" Non, Lumina! Repose ce fouet et ces menottes TOUT DE SUIIITE!"

* * *

**Celui-là, j'ai eu particulièrement honte en l'écrivant. Et en le postant aussi.**

**Reviews pour me traiter de grosse débile/ perverse immonde?**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
